


Versace on the Floor

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Boys in Skirts, Dancing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Husbands, Kissing, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Skirts, Stiletto Heels, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Lance gives his sugar daddy husband a lap dance after a hard day at workor, honestly, every single Bruno Mars song is a Sugar Daddy song and I can't help myself





	Versace on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with bluelioncub on tumblr, go check out their blog (after you read this, of course haha)

Shiro blinked once, staring at the pompous man in front of him as if he were an alien speaking some yet undiscovered language. 

"I demand that you put every single one of your men on this job. This should be your _top_ priority."

When Shiro did not say a word, the man's face turned a frankly interesting shade of puce as he waited for a response that was only just formulating. People didn't typically speak to Shiro with anything other than respect and humility. Normally, it was because his clients tended to be people who were in need of help, help from Shiro, and they recognized he had the power to turn them away. He wasn't exactly hurting for money so he rarely took on clients he felt would be difficult to deal with. Alternatively, when that failed, people also tended to recognize that Shiro was not exactly a weak man and his muscles were not for show, which normally afforded him at least a cordial tone. 

But this man, this strange man who barged into Shiro's office, 15 minutes late for his consultation, had barely sat down before he was telling Shiro would he would and would not do and honestly, Shiro was over it before it had begun. 

"I'm going to stop you there."

Shiro’s smile was all teeth as the man spluttered indignantly at being cut off. 

"I do not think my firm is a good fit for your client. My secretary can give you a list of possible alternatives."

The man actually looked too shocked to speak for a moment, his mouth gaping as he took in large gulps of air like some kind of overgrown fish out of water. 

"You-you can't speak to me like that."

He was whispering, his voice filled with rage and surprise that he wasn't able to simply railroad over Shiro as he had likely done to everyone else in his life. Shiro really disliked this man and was suddenly struck by a line he had heard Lance's mother use on her children when they were being particularly mouthy on Thanksgiving. 

"I can and I'm done with this conversation."

It sounded a little funny, coming out of Shiro's mouth without the self-assured tone of a mother telling off a child, but the way it made the other man's eyes widen in disbelief was oddly satisfying. When he opened his mouth as if to speak again, Shiro smiled and held up his hand just like he had seen Mrs. Mcclain do and repeated the words as firmly as a man of Shiro's stature could. 

"As I said, I'm done with this conversation."

He gestured to the door behind the man before resolutely turning back to the paperwork on his desk. It was several long moments before he heard the man fling the door open and storm off, noticeably not stopping off at Shiro’s secretary’s desk.  

Shiro sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Even though he had got the results he wanted, and would have to thank Mrs. Mcclain for that little line, he was exhausted. Shiro hated confrontation with clients. They always left him feeling drained and wrong footed and the only sure-fire cure he had ever found was currently tucked away in a university library, studying for his final exams. 

Maybe when Lance got home he would be up for a scene or even just a cuddle. Shiro was desperate for some kind of feeling of control or the special comfort that only came with Lance in his arms.

 

Lance grinned as he looked himself over in the mirror, turning to look over his shoulder to check the effect of the skirt hugging his ass. It really looked amazing, the sheer paneling along the bottom half of his thighs just tempting enough to tease. Shiro had really outdone himself when he picked out the skirt on his way home and brought it to Lance as a gift last week.

The grin morphed into a giggle as he spotted the new Versace Palazzo pumps Shiro had purchased to go with the skirt currently hugging Lance’s hips like a second skin. Shiro really did think he was being subtle, and Lance loved him even more for it.

He hadn’t stopped playing that _Versace on the Floor_ remix since it first came on the radio in the Bugatti last month to the point that Lance could pick out the song from the very first note and sing all the words by heart.

The heels really made the look, the lace crop top wasn’t Versace, but something he had asked Shiro for on a whim from a boutique in Italy last summer, but he didn’t think Shiro would notice or care. He would probably just be surprised to see Lance home at all.

Telling Shiro he would be out studying until after 5 was the only way to make sure he didn’t cut out of work early and ruin the surprise. He hated lying to Shiro, it wasn’t exactly something they did in their relationship. But he figured he could get Shiro to forgive him, especially with what he had planned.

 

Shiro’s relief at seeing Lance’s Ferrari in the garage outweighed any surprise at the fact that his husband had beat him home. Today had been one of the longest days in his life, or so it felt. He really couldn’t believe it was only 5pm on the same day, it felt like it had been a century since he had last stepped through the door and into the home he shared with Lance.

He figured Lance would be in the bedroom or the study, getting some last-minute notes down. So, it really wasn’t his fault that he made a beeline for the kitchen and didn’t notice his gorgeous husband lounging on the couch.

“Shiro!”

Lance’s disbelieving laugh caught him off guard, his foot hovering in mid-air and his head turned to find the source of his husband’s voice.

He only barely caught himself as he finally found Lance, gorgeous in the Versace skirt and pumps now standing with his hands on his hips and his red painted lips quirked up in an indulgent smile.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Instead of answering, Shiro dropped his briefcase where he was and made his way wordlessly to where Lance stood in the center of their living room. Without so much as a sound, he scooped Lance over his shoulder and attempted to caveman carry him directly to the bedroom to the sound of Lance’s delighted squeals.

It took all of Lance’s self-control to remind himself that he had a _plan._ A plan that did not involve letting Shiro manhandle him…well…manhandle him _all_ night. This was supposed to be about _Shiro._

“Shiro, no! Put me down!”

He was laughing almost too hard to speak, but Shiro must have heard him because he stopped instantly and sat Lance back on his feet, an adorably confuse puppy look painted across his face even as he helped Lance steady himself on the high stiletto heels.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Shiro waved his hands around as if afraid to touch Lance and hurt him more. The whole thing was so cute Lance could barely stand it so that he had to lean and kiss Shiro affectionately on the cheek.

“No, baby, you didn’t hurt me. I’m treating you!”

Brightening instantly, Shiro immediately moved as if to grab Lance back up in his arms without a second thought.

“Anything with you is a treat. Let me carry you to the bed now, please?”

He smiled, hands already moving down to squeeze around Lance’s thighs like he couldn’t fathom Lance telling him no. And, to be fair, Lance never did tell him no. So, the fact that he pulled away from his hold a second time had Shiro wide eyed and even more confused than before.

“ _No,_ Shiro. I have a _plan._ Please, let me?”

Looking up from under his lashes, Lance gave Shiro the Look. The Look was basically a military grade weapon when it came to Shiro. Something about Lance pouting out that fat bottom lip and tilting his chin down so he had to look up at Shiro got his husband going like almost nothing else.

“Okay, kitten, anything you want.”

The Look morphed into a delighted smile that had Shiro happily allowing his husband to usher him to the chair from the dining room he only just now noticed was sitting in front of the couch.

“Lance?”

Lance stuck his tongue out cheekily and shook his head as if to tell Shiro to just _wait a second._ When Lance picked up the remote for the stereo and the first few rhythmic beats of _Versace on the Floor_ started up in the room Shiro’s entire body ran hot.

He watched, mesmerized as Lance’s hips began to sway to the slow sensual beat. The skirt wasn’t exactly conducive to what he was doing, but there was something hypnotic about the way Lance slowly inched it up to accommodate his movements. By the time Lance made it to him from across the room, it was hiked high enough to show a flash of lacy panties as he clambered gracefully into Shiro’s lap.

“Hi, baby.”

Lance’s smile was too cute for someone currently driving Shiro crazy with the slow roll and grind of his hips against where Shiro was straining against his slacks.

“Baby boy, can I touch? Let me touch.”

Smiling, Lance let his head roll to the side like he was thinking it through, tongue licking teasingly across his bottom lip.

“Hmm, I dunno.”

He leaned back, arching his back so his flexibility was on full display and sending Shiro into a tailspin of want as he instinctively moved to brace Lance’s hips and pull him closer to his own aching cock.

Lance sat back up and clicked his tongue in mock disappointment, his eyebrow arched as he looked down at where Shiro’s fingers were now wrapped around the curve of his hip and kneading the swell of his ass.

Squeezing harder, Shiro was unrepentant as he yanked Lance down to his own rolling hips.

“Shiro, this is supposed to be a lap dance. There is no touching in a lap dance.”

The words were meant to be scolding as Lance bat Shiro’s hands away, but the breathless quality of his voice had Shiro smiling even as he set back and gestured for Lance to continue.

He quickly recognized his mistake when Lance stood only to turn around and bend over, putting his ass on full display so the hiked up skirt showed off the dark blue panties, sheer and beautiful against the swell of Lance’s ass.

The rest of the dance was a blur, a haze of barely suppressed desire as Shiro was forced to look and not touch as Lance maneuvered in front of him, an expert in heels. Shiro was sure this was a form of torture until he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Lance and the final chords of the song echoing through the room.

Shiro lunged for him the moment the song ended, but instead of the heated kiss he was expecting, Lance buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder, cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance wailed in response, his words muffled but still mostly audible.

“That was so embarrassing! Why did I do that?”

The laugh escaped Shiro so unexpectedly they both jumped in surprise, Shiro’s hands instinctively reaching out to settle Lance and prevent him from falling to the floor. Lance sat up and stared at him, his cheeks visibly bright red even behind the screen of his hands.

“Shirooo.”

Shiro was so lost on this man, so in love as he showered him in soft butterfly kisses to calm his flaming cheeks. He caught each of Lance’s fingers, the curve of his ear, the edge of his hair until Lance was laughing so hard his hands fell away and Shiro could finally get to his lips.

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

He rubbed their noses together in an imitation of a kiss, making Lance’s smile grow even more.

“I love you, baby boy.”

Tucking his head down, Lance kissed the swell of Shiro’s shoulder affectionately and let him finally carry him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Skirt: http://www.versace.com/us/en-us/women/clothing/skirts/pleated-tulle-stretch-sheer-skirt-a1008/A70959-A213159_A1008.html?cgid=120600#start=1
> 
> Heels: http://www.versace.com/us/en-us/women/shoes/pumps/palazzo-pumps-d41oc/DSL936P-DVT2P_D41OC.html?cgid=131100#cgid=131100&productsearch=true&start=1


End file.
